


I'm...

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Whole lot of happy, some angst - maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: "What are your intentions with my sister?"Those seven words made Maggie more nervous then she would ever admit. But she know they're coming. She knows that at some point Kara Danvers, her girlfriend's little sister, will no doubt be asking them.To help calm her nerves a little, at the thought of the inevitable talk with Little Danvers. Maggie decided to write down a list about herself, explaining what she's about and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i honesty don't know - it is what it is.  
> if you have a better idea for a title - let me know?

" _What are your intentions with my sister_?" 

Those seven words made Maggie more nervous then she would ever admit. But she knows they're coming. She knows that at some point Kara Danvers, her girlfriend's little sister, will no doubt be asking them. 

Now, normally she wouldn't feel as nervous about that as she currently does. The difference this time? Kara also happens to be _Supergirl_. The _Kryptonian -Superhero of National City_. Who happens to have x-Ray vision, heat vision, freeze breath, super strength and can catch bullets with her bare hands. All while looking like a harmless puppy, shoving pot stickers in her face. So yeah, she was way, way more on the nervous side of the scale, than usual. Although Alex kept reassuring her that it was fine. That she didn't need to be such a bundle of nerves. That Kara wouldn't use any of her powers on Maggie - _ever_.

To help calm her nerves a little, at the thought of the inevitable talk with Little Danvers. Maggie decided to write down a list about herself, explaining what she's about and more. With plans to maybe give it to Kara, in hopes of _maybe, possibly, hopefully_ , avoiding being asked those seven words, face to face. Because as tough and as strong as she is, especially with her job as an NCPD Detective, Maggie couldn't fight off the nervousness.

It took her almost a full day to write, because she kept going back and changing it. Or giving up and starting over again and again. 

_Bundle of nerves indeed._

But once she was finally finished and happy with it, she sealed it in an envelope and handed it to Kara, when they met at the alien bar with the rest of the Superfriends. And only saying, " _You'll understand when you read it. But save that until you're home okay? And no x-Ray vision to try and peak._ " she smirked, when Kara tried to not look guilty.

" _Promise._ " said Kara as she pocketed the envelope.

Alex looked curious, but decided to not ask questions. Just figuring that if she was meant to know, they would tell her.

A few hours later, as Kara was sitting on her couch, watching tv, she remembered the envelope. She bolted off the couch to get it before going back to the living room, sitting down, opening it up and starting to read. 

"Little Danvers, since you're Alex's little sister, I know that at some point you'll be wanting to have a talk with me. Which will result in you asking what my intentions are, in regards to Alex. So to placate you and so we don't have to have that talk. Which would just be super awkward and uncomfortable for both of us. I decided to write down this list about myself, my relationship with Alex and how/what exactly I feel about her. So maybe after reading this, you'll have a better understanding of who I am. A better understanding of just how I feel about your sister and what being with her means to me."

Kara's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide.

"I'm Maggie Sawyer. I was born and raised in a tiny town called Blue Springs, in the state of Nebraska.

I'm a Detective, with the Science Department of the NCPD and I truly love it. Although some parts of it are complete and utter shit at times. My job is and has always been really important to me.

I'm proud to be a gay woman. And I never understood why some people find it so shameful. I can't, won't and don't ever want to change it. I like being gay. It's just a small part of who I am as a whole. 

I'm stronger, or at least I feel stronger for having grown up as a non - white, non - straight girl in Blue Springs. No matter how much the people there looked down on me for it. 

I'm proud of my heritage. 

I'm proud to call myself an American. But I'm not at all proud of the way our so called "President" is changing this country. He makes me feel so disgusted for treating people worse than dirt. This country, became what is it today because of immigrants. Because people from other countries immigrated here. Because they needed or wanted to get out of the country they were born in. To come here and build better lives for themselves and their families.

I'm proud to defend those, who are different. Who don't fit in with societies standards.

I'm proud to take a stand for what is right.

I'm proud to use my voice, to tell people like _him_ that he's _wrong_. 

I'm a woman who believes in equal right for all genders, races, ethnicities, religions.

I'm short, but can kick the asses of men/woman/aliens twice my size.

I'm a terrible pool player, at least, according to your sister.

I'm not the type of person that ever cheats. Whether on a test or on a girlfriend. And I have absolutely no respect what so ever, for those that do.

I'm so so incredibly proud of Alex. For not only finding herself, but for embracing this new side of her. Embracing and accepting herself as a gay woman. The strength an determination she showed during that journey, just makes me so unbelievably proud of her.

I'm extremely lucky to have her in my life. Not only as a friend and every so often, partner out in the field, but also as my lovely, sweet, amazing girlfriend. 

I'm constantly amazed by Alex. She never fails to impress me. With her work ethic, her strength (as mentioned above), her knowledge and her protectiveness of those she loves and cares so deeply about. How accepting she is of others.

I'm always worried about what could happen out in the field. But I manage to hide it and focus on what needs to be done.

I'm always one to keep a promise that I've made to somebody. 

I'm crazy about your sister Kara, and I really mean crazy, about her. Just thinking about Alex brings a smile to my face. Just seeing her name and photo pop up on my phone, makes me feel all giddy. You should see the looks I've gotten at work because of it.

I'm also serious when I say that I love her, more than anything. She means so so much to me, Kara. And I love that I get to tell her how beautiful she is. How brilliant and strong she is. How I get to be the one to hold her hand, to hug her and to kiss her. How I get to be the one to make her days better, when feels down. How I get to be with her, everyday.

I'm your friend. How I got so lucky as to have Alex as my friend/girlfriend and you as a friend, is a mystery, that this detective will never be able to solve. But will always be truly grateful for.

I'm in love with Alexandra, and I plan on being with her forever and for after. Because I never want to lose the best person I've ever met. The girl who brightens my days, just by being in it, makes me laugh so hard I cry and makes me want to be a better person.

I'm her girlfriend, the woman who plans to spend the rest of her life with your sister, Alexandra Danvers. And I promise, promise, promise with everything I have and all that I am, to do everything in my power to keep her happy, healthy and protected from anything and everything. Because I'm falling more and more in love with her, every single day.

 _I'm Maggie Sawyer. This is who I am. This who I will always be._ "

Kara was in a flood of tears by the end. She was also speechless. It took her a few minutes to calm down, before quickly getting up and taking off out of a window and into the night sky. She was heading to Alex's apartment, since she knew that Maggie would be there too. But for once she decided to go inside, and walk up to her sisters place, instead of flying in. Because that had the potential to cause some very awkward and uncomfortable situations.

Once to her sisters door, she knock three times in quick succession. She could hear the sounds of laughter on the other side of the door, which brought a smile to her face. One that was still there when the door was finally opened. 

" _Kara, hey. What's up? What are you doing here_?" asked a clearly surprised Alex. " _Not that I'm not happy to see you_."

Maggie laughed in the background. As Kara just smiled and stepped inside, waiting for Alex to close the door. Before turning and pulling her sister into a quite literally, bone crushing hug.

Alex grunted in surprise and pain, but returned the hug as tightly as she could. Still feeling confused as to why her sister was there.

" _Everything is fine. Better than fine really. Everything is great, really really great_." said Kara, as she pulled away from Alex. 

She wiped at a few stray tears, before she made a beeline for Maggie. As she didn't want Alex to see her crying. 

Maggie stood up from the couch, knowing that Kara wanted to hug her also. Which she was all to happy to accept and return. Just no where near as tightly.

" _What is going on_?" Alex mouthed to Maggie, over Kara's shoulder. As her sister was hugging Maggie way longer then she usually did.

Maggie just made a confused face in return. Even though she was pretty sure she had some idea, as to what had brought this on.

Once Kara finally let go, she turned back to Alex, who had stepped closer to them. " _Alex, don't ever ever ever _ever_ her go_." She motioned towards Maggie.

Alex's eyebrows went up as she looked between her sister and girlfriend. Still at a complete loss as to what in the world was happening.

" _I don't plan on it_." said Alex, " _But seriously, what's going on? You look really happy, so happy that you're crying_."

Kara just smiled and pulled out the letter. She handed it to Alex saying, " _You're girlfriend wrote this to me. Now I won't ever have to have that talk with her_."

Maggie raised her hands, clenched into fists an cheered. Kara started laughing, before saying, " _Anyways, I'm gonna go. I just wanted to stop by real quick to give you that, and to hug Maggie for being the best girlfriend you could ever have_." She hugged them both again, a little too tightly, before taking off out the door and into the night. 

Leaving a still confused and kind of stunned, Alex in her wake. Along with a very happy Maggie.

Alex took a few more steps and plopped down onto the couch, unfolding the letter.  
Maggie sat next to her, waiting. It didn't take long before a few tears escaped from Alex's eyes. And once she finished reading she looked up at Maggie, mouth opening and closing, but with no words coming out.

Maggie reached up to wipe the tears away. " _You okay_?" she asked softly.

Alex could only nod. She cleared her throat, " _You wrote all this just to tell Kara, my sister..._ " she paused at a loss for words. " _Just to show her who you are and what I mean to you? I just, because you...I can't...and you're all mine....I...how...why did you..._?"

Maggie smiled nodded. " _I wanted to show your sister that I'm serious about you. I wanted tell her why she could trust me to always be here for you. That I'm really in this for the long run_." she smiled a little mischievously. " _And to avoid having that awkward conversation_."

Alex laughed as she pulled Maggie closer. " _Oh, I love you_."

" _And I love you_." said Maggie, before leaning up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. thoughts?


End file.
